the Marauders read harry potter book:1
by HPbooks-LOVE
Summary: the marauders and lily go to the room of requirement to read the the philosopher's stone. better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans, head girl, was strolling along the beautiful winter landscape of Hogwarts, when no other than James Potter came strutting around the corner of the historic school. Lily scrunched her nose in detest, as she saw he wasn't alone. The 'Marauders' or so they called themselves were just behind their ring leader.

It was the day they got off for Christmas in their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Marauders stayed at school except for Peter Pettigrew, who wanted to go home to see his ill mother, because it was coming up to the next full moon and they weren't going to go home and let the werewolf suffer on his own! Nope they where going to join him in there animagus forms. As for Lily, she didn't want to go home to her sister calling her a freak anytime they where in the same room as each other

James' face lit up as he saw the woman he had loved since that first a on the Hogwarts express.

"Lily!" James exclaimed, his arrogant smirk made an appearance as he said her name "What are you doing, wandering around the castle at this time of night?"

The other Marauders all had different reactions to James way of talking to Lily this time: Remus Lupin rolled his eyes at the illegal stags behaviour, Sirius Black sniggered at his closes friend and waited for Lily's hot head to get the better of her.

"Potter it is none of your bisness! And I would appreciate it if you would move out of my way!" Lily said trying very hard not to raise her voice.

"Aww, come on Evans! I'm just being concerned." James said just a little bit put of that Lily was being her usual self towards him. After all, this year so far he had been trying to show her he was not the arrogant bullying toerag, she thought he was.

"Well, Potter you don't have any right-" lily was suddenly cut off by a bright white light. They all covered their eyes, protecting them from harm. When the light was gone, they opened their eyes to see they were in a room very alike the Gryffindor common room.

"What the fu-"Sirius was about to say but was cut off by Lily shouting "Black!" in his direction.

"Lily, come on, you can't say your not wandering why were here!" the animagus said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes I am, but that's no reason to swear!" Sirius just chuckled in response.

When they looked around the room, Remus found 7 books hidden behind one of the sofas. He picked the first one up and read loud "_Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone." _His eyebrows drew in confusion.

"PRONGS! This bloody looks like you mate!" Sirius laughed, "Is he one of your relatives?"

"Nope, can't be, I don't know a Harry Potter." James replied, looking at the books cover thinking what his friend pointed out.

"Could I see it for a minute?" Lily asked taking it out of Remus' hand as he nodded. She looked at the back of the book and her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she said "This book was released on 26 June 1997!"

"No way! I bet it's your kid from the future Jamie!" Sirius barked out in a laugh.

"It can't be. What would my future son be in these books?" James asked, in wonder.

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think we should read them, obviously its important otherwise we wouldn't be here." She said after a minute of silence.

"Whoop! Yes, I can't wait till I hear about my godson! Sirius exclaimed with excitement.

"Godson? How do you know its going to be you?" James replied, trying to hide his amusement.

"ehh hello I'm your best mate, if you haven't noticed." He snorted.

"no, Remus is!" the stag said, trying to pull himself together and Sirius' jaw dropped in horror then turned to sit on one of the sofas.

"ahh! Stop messing around and let read this book!" Lily said covering up the fact she was amused by the two boys bickering.

James and Remus both chuckled as they sat down on the spare seat that was not taken by the other two.

"Shall I read first?" the wolf boy asked.

They all agreed and he began…

"**The boy who lived."**


	2. the boy who lived

i am so sorry it took so long, really the time really just flew past me.

well here it is ...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters in it.**

"**The boy who lived."**

"**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."**

"if they are so normal, then what are they doing in a story like this?"

"sirius be quite!"

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"aww, but where's the fun in that?" asked Sirius. He and james both looked amused but keep quite because of the looks they were getting from lily and remus

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"drills?" said James, confused.

"it doesn't matter, it you paid attention in muggle studies you would no!" lily huffed and wandering where she had heard of the name Grunnings before until she remembered her sister had just started dating a man called Vernon Dursley who worked in that firm. She sighed, not liking where this was going.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours.**

lily snorted, thinking of her sister. The others just looked at her curiously.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley **

they all laughed openly at the poor child's name.

**and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"Oi! There's nothing wrong with the potters!" Sirius shouted angry with Dursleys for anything of the sort.

"Yeah, there one of the best people I have ever meet!" remus agreed

Lily was startled by the two boys defence for James.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,**

Lily narrowed her eyes, mrs. Dursley was sounding more and more like petunia as the story when on.

**because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish**

"even I know that's not even a real word" Sirius barked.

**as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"aww sure who would want to be near prongs kid!" Sirius joked

"Sirius shut up!" lily and remus said in raised voices.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

"how come he would wear a boring tie?" Sirius wandered.

" 'cause hes a boring person paddy" James tried to explain.

"don't call me paddy! Its padfoot and you know it!"

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Brat" lily and james said together. The others sniggered and James looked happy with himself while lily blushed.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"why would an owl be 'round there?" lily ask to no one in particular, while the others shook there heads.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

Lily touted "that child needs discipline!"

"**Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map.**

"MINNIE!" Sirius and james yelled

"boys her name is professor Mc Gonagall"

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. **

"sure, trick of the light" Sirius said in a sarcastic voice.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no,_looking_at the sign; cats couldn't read maps _or_signs.**

"ahh, but our Minnie ant' no ordinary cat" James said in a mysteries voice. As hard a she tried, lily could not help at laugh at his voice.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day**

"this man getting more annoying as this chapter goes on" James exclaimed, then shrunk into his seat as lily shout daggers at him with her eyes.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"its really quite strange that they would be that reckless" remus said

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together.**

"I wonder whats the gossip in the wizarding world in the future?" james asked but decided not to say more because of the look he was getting from lily.

**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"well someone love his drills a lot" said Sirius and the three other laughed

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. _He_didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. **

"aww, good for him"

"padfoot, shut up!"

**He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"fatty" they all muttered together

"aww that's making me hungry" Sirius wined as his mouth watered.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. **

"I have a feeling this is where the story's going to get more interesting" lily said and the others nodded.

**This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —"**

"ha, 'course its me in the local gossip and not you" laughed james, but secretly dying to no what was going to happen next

" — **yes, their son, Harry —"**

James smiled slightly at the thought of this harry person being his child.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid.**

"no surprise there then!"

"Sirius!" lily and remus shouted together, while they laughed at this james felt a prang of jealously run through him.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. **

"yeah it is"

"in the muggle world its not james" james smiled as lily realised her mistake

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew _was_called Harry.**

"that's horrible!" james said

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if _he'd_had a sister like that…**

Lily looked down wandering if her and Petunia would ever be like real sisters again.

The others look at each other worrying about lily until james said " lily are you all right?"

She looked up in shock, she hadn't even realised they had stopped reading, as she looked into james' eyes she felt something in her chest and started to blush.

"fine, continue remus"

**but all the same, those people in cloaks…**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"**Sorry," he grunted,**

"you mean he really has manners?" lily said in a not so shocked voice.

The others laughed at lily obvious joke

**as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last!**

There was a stunned silence then the small group of teens got up and did little happy dances around the room

"ok, ok we should settle down and find out how you-know-whos gone" lily said

"lils come on call him old voldewart"

"or voldefart!"

**Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"haha I bet he didn't like being called that!" laughed remus and the other chuckled.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was.**

**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"god help his children if he thinks like that" lily mused

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning.**

"What? Why is mine still there?"

"black! How many times, its professor Mc Gonagall, and I really don't think she would just be hanging 'round some muggles house when all that's happening in the wizarding world."

The others looked nearly convinced when Sirius piped up saying "I still think it's my wee pussycat!"

**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

The two pranksters gasped knowing that that look in question was not something you want to see everyday, which they did.

"the stern look!" they repeated together looking horrified

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"she would have thought he was nuts!"

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

"skip it" wined the dog and stag animagus, the other two gave them looks that said it all.

"_**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**_

"ahh, hello there jim, how's it going today?" Sirius said in a not so posh voice

They all openly laughed, which didn't go unnoticed by james, that lily would laugh right out with Sirius jokes but not his own.

"_**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**_

"shooting stars?"

"I bet the ministry where in a spot of dirt over everything that's going on" said james and lily looked over at him in shock then smirked as she was just thinking the same thing.

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

james had almost forgot his family was the most likely the reason for the downfall of voldemort his face paled

lily took one look at james, saw he was worried then said, "james im sure it's not that bad"

He turned to look at her and smiled. Her blush got depper as they stared into each others eyes, not daring to look away.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good.**

"the tea?" said Sirius stupidly

That sure did break the tension between the green and hazel eyes.

**He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. **

**"Er — Petunia,**

Lily shrieked, jumped up and ran to remus, who was holding the book and snatched it out of his hands and stared blankly at the book.

While this was happening the three boys had got up, two looking very confused, and other had a slight sly smirk on his scared face.

"whats wrong?" ask james just a little over the curiosity point.

"lily, should you tell them or shall i?" remus asked knocking lily out of her state of shock.

"we don't really have to tell them" lily whimpered

"yeah you do!"

"its not fair if you don't"

"I thought we were in this together!"

All the boy went into a uproar, Sirius being the most dramatic.

"fine!" lily said giving up, she gave remus a annoyed look that on one, not even lily to seriously before she continued

"my sister is called petunia, my mum said in her last letter that she had just starting to go out with a Vernon Dursley." Lily gushed it all out hoping she would not have to repeat it.

It took james around a 20 seconds to register what lily had just said then was bouncing around the room like a mad man, singing "lily marries me!" over and over again.

The other two were laughing at james behaviour, while lily didn't know what to think, she was seeing a new side of potter but she still was unsure of him.

"i really doubt it, i mean there are lots of people called petunia!"

James just smiled knowingly "your just still in shock, ive been saying it for years, your going to marry me!" james sang the last five words with glee

**dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

Lily looked down at her hands as remus read the last sentence. The three boys looked angry at this and james and Sirius started to mutter under there breath about what they really thought of lilys sister.

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

"_**So?**_**" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"**Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know…**_**her**_**crowd."**

"her crowd?" said Sirius in disgust, these people really were the worst kind of muggles he had heard of and found it hard to believe this woman was lily evans sister.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. **

"cowered" scoffed lily and james at the same time, their eyes meet for a split second then lily told remus to keep reading.

**Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

"not knowing your nephews name, now that really is bad!" remus shook his head in disgust.

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"i think its cute" said lily trying not to smile as james grinned at her.

**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

The three boys looked outraged at Dursley while lily felt a twist in her stomach at her sisters' husbands words

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters _were_involved, there was no reason for them to near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect _them_…**

**How very wrong he was.**

"oooh, and the plot thickens!" remus mumbled

The others laughed this, but james felt just a little unnerved by not knowing what was so wrong with his and apparently lily's family, that everyone was talking about them.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"come on! How can anyone stay that still for that long!" Sirius exclaimed in disbelief.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.**

"hmm, i wonder who that mysterious figure could be?" Sirius asked in fake suspicion.

"its just couldn't be a cretin headmaster of ours now could it?" james remarked sniggering at his best friend

"if you two don't shut up, ill hex you!"

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"really hasn't changed much has he?" observed james but was silenced by the look his soon to be girl friend gave him

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"Well, i for one really didn't see that coming" started Sirius and the other marauders laughed but were suddenly cut off.

"Silencio!" lily shouted in anger, she was starting to get worried that if it was her in the book, then something must be wrong and the boys messing around was only making it longer to find out what had happened.

The three boys look outraged and were shouting silent things at lily and waving their hands madly around their heads.

"i told you, if you keep talking i would make you shut up myself. Remus ill take it off you because your reading and i know you wont do it again" as she did this the satg and dog looked at lily as if she had made a really bad joke that no one though it was funny.

**He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. **

Lily scoffed at this statement as she seriously doubted that it was true.

**Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

Sirius looked as if Christmas had come early as remus said this, he got up and sharted to do a little happy dance, mouthing something very much like "i was right"

"sit down, so we can find out why there outside a muggle house!" lily said raising her voice only a little.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"how could you not, sorry llily." Remus finished his sentences cringing under lilys glare.

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

"i bet we were right in the middle of the parties" Sirius commented then jumped up and down in glee repeating "ha my voice, my beautiful voice!"

"Sirius don't don't think i won't put that silencing charm back on!" lily threatened whole heartedly.

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news."**

"it was very stupid of them"

"lily don't think i wont put that silencing charm on you!" Sirius mocked her, lily pouted.

**She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense." **

"isn't that the boy in hufflepuff who got caught wondering around last full moon" james asked, monumentally forgetting lily was in the room.

Remus went a ghostly pale while Sirius gave james a look that clearly said shut the hell up.

"potter how would you know, who got caught sneaking around the grounds?" lily said, not really being angry but didn't want to show that she was starting to like james.

"Emm, i was going to the kitchens to get some snacks because i missed dinner and i heard flich giving him a detention." James replied trying to cover up his mistake.

Lily must have bought it because she asked remus to keep reading.

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"eleven years thats a long time" Sirius said very seriously (mind the pun)

"Wait that means this is going to happen in the next four years" lily said looking deep in thought while james smiled, that meant lily was going to marry him before the four years was out, if it was lily, which james believed fully.

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really _has _gone, Dumbledore?"**

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore.**

"YES!" the small group shouted the glee. Happy the dark day were over

"**We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"a what?"

"**A**_**what**_**?"**

"jezz, it looks like you an Minnie are more alike than you think" remus joked

"shut up, moony and keep reading" Sirius huffed while the others laughed.

"**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who**_**has**_**gone —"**

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:**_**Voldemort**_**."**

"fear of the name only increase the fear itself" the three maraunders said in perfect rhythm

Lily looked at them, impressed.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." **

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, _Voldemort_, was frightened of."**

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"only because youre too noble to use them!" Sirius exclaimed

"stop it!" Sirius shouted while the others laughed

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Eh hi did not need to know that!" james shuddered

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the_rumors_that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

"and its finally here"

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

"**What they're**_**saying**_**," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters.**

James looked as if he could pass out any second and lily looked slightly pale and was looking at james.

**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter**

"YES! I marry lily! I mary lily" james mood as uplifted as all doubt in his mind was cleared. He was going to marry the love of his life, the girl he had loved since his first train ride to Hogwarts and the girl who had turned him down so many times he had lost count over the years. He and Sirius were doing a little happy dance around the couches grinning like mad.

Lily was smiling to, she had realised that james wasn't that bad of a guy and was finding his and Sirius remarks quite funny.

"guys...GUYs...**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're —**_**dead**_**." **Remus read out the sentence, then looked at his best friend like he was seeing a dead man walking.

Lilys eyes had watered up, she put covered her face with to try and save herself from embarrassment, she tried and failed to cover up a sob.

James was trying to take it all in. He was going to marry Lily evans, they were going to have a son, they were going to call him harry, then they were going to die and this was going to happen in the next four years. One minute he was sure he was the happiest man alive, the next he felt like he was already dead.

That was until he heard her sobbing, the turned from looking into space, to see her falling apart. He crossed the room in three long strides, fell down beside her and pulled her into a hug. Lily struggled at first until james whispered into her ear, "its okay, im right here" then she just let go and cried. James even let a few silent tears fall out of his eyes as well.

Sirius just stared at his best friend, no his brother, he felt like he wasn't there and was observing all what was happening from a different place where no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help.

Everyone was in their own little world thinking about the past, present and future.

It took a while for lily to stop tears falling from her eyes but she was still sobbing. As soon as she could mange it, she took a deep breath to calm herself and said "keep reading, remus" knocking the three boys out of their thoughts

Remus shifted uncomfortable, his eyes moved from Sirius, giving him a look to see if he was alright, Sirius nodded . then remus looked at james, realising he and lily where looking at him. James signalled that it was ok to go on.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"**Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

Lily leaned into james shoulder, to cover her face james had a sad smaile on his face,

"its nice to see she doesn't really hate me" james tried to lighten the mood, but no one laughed and he sighed.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry.**

"NO!" the two future parents shouted. Lily looked like she was going to have another melt down and james had a face of stone on him, in angry. As lily looked up at him, his face softened and he rested his cheek on her head, for some reason, when lily looked him in the eye he calmed down and relaxed.

**But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. **

"what?" lily said bewildered

"thats what it says, that voldemort couldn't kill harry" remus busted out as if he had just been told his lycanthropy had been cured.

Lily and james meet each other's gaze and they both smiled with pure happiness

**No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

"Prongs! Did you hear that? Your son defeated voldemort! This is so cool!" Sirius jumped up and down, overjoyed.

"but how? Is that even possible? James asked baffled

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"**It's — it's**_**true**_**?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… **

"your telling me," lily sighed

**of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"i think thats what we all would like to know" remus acknowledged and the others nodded their brows scrunched.

"**We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"in other words Dumbledore knows but isn't going to tell until its _exactly_ the right time" chimed in. The rest of the group gave small chuckles knowing he was once in his life, right.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me**_**why**_**you're here, of all places?"**

"**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"is he CRAZY?" lily boomed jumping off her seat.

"why, lily whats wrong?" james asked

"james you heard what that book said, they hate us! They wont take care of harry!" lily ranted

James looked sad for a moment then turned to his best friends

"if any of this really happens, if me and my wife, which in this it says that its lily, you have to promise me, look after my children. No matter what don't let them go to these people"

Lily was shocked that James would be so serious and admired him for it. Sirius and remus looked at each other for a split second then with a determined look on both their faces, Sirius replied "we wouldn't, no couldn't have it any other way!" and they all got up to have a group hug.

Lily smiled, as they sat back down, james curled up beside lily, she wrapping her arms around his left.

"**You don't mean – you**_**can't**_**mean the people who live**_**here**_**?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"at least one of them, is thinking sense!" lily huffed

"**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"a letter? He thinks he can explain whats going on in a letter?" lily raised her voice getting more and more frustrated.

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? **

"thank you!" lily exclaimed.

The other found this rather funny.

**These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**

"if i grew up like that, i think i would go mad!" Sirius said to the room.

"really padfoot? I would have thought with all that attention you would be in heaven!" remus joked

"shut up" muttered the dog replied

"**Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

The group sighed, he did have a point. But lily still thought it was a bad idea to send harry to her sister.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"he better not be" lily shrieked, her maternal instincts charging in.

"what?" she said ask the boys sniggered at her

"ohh nothing lily flower! Just you and your over protective mother ways!" sang Sirius

Lily pouted in return

"**You think it —**_**wise**_**— to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"oi, i would trust Hagrid with my darkest secrets, let alone my son!" james informed the rest of the group, they all seemed to agree with him.

"see, Dumbledore knows what hes talking about!" jame laughed

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

" ohh my GOD, Mr. Prongs i believe i know what i want for Christmas this year" Sirius said longingly

"Mr. Padfoot as much as i would love to get you that, ive already got you your prezzie"

The dog animagus pouted as a joke in return.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so_wild_— long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"awww, he's so cute" lily cooed and james smiled

Sirius and remus sniggered over how ridiculously girly lily was being.

"what? Don't you think my kid will be cute?" james asked sarcastically

"what? Your child will be the ugliest thing that walked the earth!" his best mate joked

"oi!" james laughed

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. **

"YES! Its mine!" Sirius was grinning from ear to ear

**I've got him, sir."**

"**No problems, were there?"**

"**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, **

"i wonder where we lived?" lily questioned sadly

The others shrugged but james thought he had a good idea.

**but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"my poor baby" lily sniffed

"that must be where the curse hit" remus voiced.

"**Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

" i hope he does" when the boys gave her questioning looks she elaborated"everyone would just stare at it, that would drive any child mad"

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"ehh lovely!"

"yeah, cause i really needed to know that"

**Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

"**Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"hey, not funny with the dog jokes!" the dog scolded

The two boys who were in on the secret chuckled but lily looked up at james, confusion in her eyes, he just told her it was a very long story for another time, so she let it go.

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

"who cares about them!"

"Sirius!"

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"**

The smiles that were on the marauders and lilys faces finished at the mention of the deaths.

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

"wait, they left my son on the doorstep like a like muggle bottle?" james was in outrage that they would do such a thing.

"he could catch a cold!" lily said just as angry

The other two looked at each other and busted out laughing

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"well at least he feels bad about it"

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

"well thats that!" remus sighed and continued.

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"i still cant believe thats mine!" Sirius said but realised it was not the right time to be happy about something "sorry"

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

"harry" lily smiled into james side, knowing she was going to have a son made her feel very happy indeed.

"**Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream**

"so very petunia like, to be that over dramatic!" huffed lily

**as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… **

"get your fat hand off my son!" james mumbled

**He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

"well i guess thats where the title of the chapter came from" said remus as he finished the chapter

They sat there for a minute saying nothing, then lily said "i cant believe this is going to happen!"

"it wont! We'll read these books, find out how all this came about and avoid it at all cost!" james' words of wisdom gave lily all the courage she needed to pick up the book at start to read the next chapter ...

"Chapter two: Vanishing Glass…"


	3. The Vanishing Glass

i know its been a very long time, and when authors dont update the stories i read i get REALLY annoyed so you might be feeling this way as well and if you are im really sorry! i dont really think im cut out for writing maybe ill stick at the reading? please give me your thoughts on this, im very conflicted on what to do.

well here it is...

PS please try to mind the spelling and grammar(im dyslexic)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters in it.**

"**Chapter two "The Vanishing Glass"**

"sounds like some accidental magics about to happen" remus guessed and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

**Nearly ten years had passed**

"that makes harry around 11 right?" wondered james,

**since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step,**

"i still cant believe they really did that" lily sighed

**but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bobble hats**

"god, that one poor excuse of a child" said sirius amused.

they others laughed along with him.

**but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby,** a**nd now the photographs showed a large, blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game with his father,being hugged and kissed by his mother.**

**The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

"maybe me and moony saved him!" sirius spoke up

"moony and i, padfoot" remus corrected

"ohh i hope so" lily prayed while james looked conflicted

"but padfoot,why didn't you come for harry that night, i mean if you gave hagrid that bike, that would mean you saw him with harry, but why wouldn't you take him then? why wait?" james asked his best friend.

it seemed like no one had an answer, so lily continued.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there,**

"DAMN IT! i was sure one of us would go get him out of that horrid place!" sirius stormed, thinking about what james had sad alittle too much. where was he?

**asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake, and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day.**

"aww poor harry"

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

"thats not a nice thing to hear, first thing in the morning" lily said having been through it all before.

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again."Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. He rolled on to his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it.**

**He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"its not a dream, it really happened!"

"paddy, your shouting at a book" james pointed out.

"hang on, harry remembering this shows he has a good bit of magic in him" remus started, thinking of a book he read in the library a while back.

"moony, ofcourse my son has 'good bit of magic in him' my lily flower and i are his parents.

lily went very red at this but didnt say anything, any time james came out with little things like that made her stomach dance in a way lily never felt before. the others, noticing her deep pink face laughed at her and james looked pleased that she hadnt objected to his new name for her. lily continued to read as if she didnt notice.

**His aunt was back outside the door**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"shut up you hourse face" james muttered to hisself

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn,**

"hes like 10 and she makes him COOK!" lily shouted in pure outrage. the boys started to mutter what they were going to do if they ever saw that horse

**I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

**Harry groaned.**

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped**

"he didnt _say_anything, you cow!" snaped sirius.

**through the door."Nothing, nothing ..."Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten?**

"you didnt forget, you just pushed the horrible date out of your head" sirius corrected his godson.

"emm, padfoot...your talking to a book" james sniggered

then his arms shot up in surrender, "just saying!"

**Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them,**

"spider? i would have thought Petunia's house would be dirt free let alone spirders." lily said.

**put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,**

"what...?"

**and that was where he slept.**

…

"are you serious! sirius! dont you dare make that joke! how could she let my son _sleep_under _stairs!"_lilyshrieked

"lily, i know shes like your sister and everything, but if i ever meet her, my wand and her face are going to get very friendly!" vowed james in rage!

the other two marauders sat and mumbled their agreement, thinking up their own individual plan of action.

it took a few minutes for the storm to pass then lily began to read again.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents.**

"aww surprise, surprise, the kids spoilt!" sirius huffed

lily eyed him in wonder "and what? your not?"

sirius gasped in fack hurt " as much as i looked like it evans, im anything but.."

**It looked as though Dudley had got the new computer**

"whats a computer?" james asked looking at lily

"its.. well... its a electronic thing that you can play games on and alot of businesses use them to keep information on"

"oh...okay"

**he wanted, not to mention the second television**

"whats a television?"

"james im not going to explain every muggle thing that is mentioned in this book." lily answered

"fine!" james pretened to huff like a little child

"oi!" lily shouted playfully

**and the racing bike.**

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punch-bag was Harry**

"if that pig hurts my son, he'll wish he was never born!" james threatend

"james you do know thats your future nephew your talking about..." remus laughed

"so? he hurts my son... he's gunna pay! no matter who it is!"

**he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

"good!" they all said as one

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

sirius started to snigger looking pointedly at james

"shut it" james scolded

"what?" lily asked

"nothing, it doesnt matter." james said embarased

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's**

"they dont even buy him clothes?" lily said shaking her head in disgusts.

**and Dudley was about four times bigger than he had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair**

"so really hes his fathers double gainer" sirius roared with laughter.

they all laughed as james shouted "shut up!"

"so thats what" lily sniggered

"yep" sirius laughed boomed all over the room

**and bright-green eyes.**

"just like lily flowers!" james cooed squesing lilys shoulder

the two boys who were used to this kind of behaviour just rolled their eyes while lilys thought her stomach would never settle

**wore round glasses held together by a lot of Sellotape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

"that fat git!" james swore

**The only thing Harry liked about his appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning**.

"yeah it is pretty cool" said sirius

"i dont know if it is or not" mentioned remus

"what do you mean?" lily asked

"well if you had a scar like that, you would like it if you didnt know how you got it, but harry is meant to be famous, so when people from the wizarding world see him they will probably look at his scar more than him and when they see the scar they'll know who he is" he expressed.

"your probably right remus, my poor baby" lily sniffed

**He had had it as long as he could remember and the first question he could ever remember asking his aunt was how he had got it.**

"**In the car crash when your parents died,"**

...

"what!? how dare she lie to him like that! how dare she!" lily went mad ranting and pacing around the room and even though on one was happy about this new information, james got up to calm lily down. he got behind her and put is hands on her shoulders, turned her round to face him.

"lily calm down, its ok" he said in a smooth voice

lily looked into his eyes and then started to cry again.

"i just cant believe she would hate me and our world that she would lie like that!" she wepted in james arms. it took her a few minutes to compose herself, when she did james took her to the sofa and sat down beside her.

"sorry" she muttered to remus and sirius, they brushed off her apology and she began to read

**she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

"how can he learn if he doesn't ask questions?" remus said appalled

"aye, trust it to be you moony to worry about him not learning!" sirius joked

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

"**Comb your hair!" he barked,**

"wont work. it just grows that way, all over the place" james laughed, ruffling his hair.

**by way of a morning greeting**

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

james grinned from ear to ear, he had just said that! it looked like his son and him thought in similar ways.

**Harry was frying eggs**

lily sighed closing her eyes for a second and told herself not to get worked up over her son cooking at such an early age

**by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother.**

**Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large, pink face, not muck neck, small, watery blue eyes**

"so really hes a pig!" sirius said seriously

**and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.**

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

they all burst out laughing

"see even harry agrees with me!"

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile was counting his presents.**

"who counts presents?"

**His face fell."Thirty-six,"**

"he has thirty-six presents and he wants more?" lily said disgraced.

"spoilt brat" sirius muttered

**he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"i dont think ive got thats many presents in all my life let alone for one birthday!"

"**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

"hmm, i wonder how many presents harry gets?" remus supplied

"he better get some...or else!" james muttered, thinking what he would love to do with the people he would some day know.

"**All right then, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.**

"spoilt brat" muttered sirius

**Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on,**

**began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

the room chuckled at this.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another****_two_****presents while we're out today. How's that popkin?****_Two_****more presents. Is that all right?"**

"i wonder if tuney ever said 'no' to that child" lily expressed

"i wonder if she ever said 'yes' to harry!" james pointed out.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work.**

**Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty ..."**

"ha, that child is worse than sirius when it comes to maths!" remus laughed.

"yeah...wait, what?"

james' laughed boomed around the room as he gave remus a high five as sirius pouted

**"Thirty nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tykewants his money's worth, just like his father.**

james snorted in disgust,

"no really?" he said sarcastically

**Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair**. **At that moment the telephone rang**

sirius and james looked at the two prefects for help

lily sighed "it doesnt matter and if you even payed the slightest attention in muggle studies you would know!"

"lily its like you dont even know us, if you think we would actually listen in class!" sirius mocked in a shocked voice

everyone, lily as well, laughed at sirius' sarcasm

"it's a way the muggles communicate with each other, they talk into it and the person there trying to talk to can hear them and vise versa." remus explained when they settled down to read again.

**and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a cine-camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games and a video recorder.**

"dont even ask ja-potter"

james grinned at lily mistake then sighed. back to potter was he? and there he thought he was improving!

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone, looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him."**

"he has a name, you giraffe" the stag said in annoyance

**She jerked her head in Harry's direction. Dudley's mouth fell open in horror,**

"naw, it was probably 'cause he couldnt hold it up any longer" sirius sniggered at his own joke while the others just gave him amused looks

**but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday his parents took him and a friend to adventure parks, hamburger bars or the cinema.**

"i see they didnt take harry with them..." remus pointed out

**Every year, Harry was left behind**

"what did i tell ye"

**with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away.**

"isnt there a pureblood family called figg?" sirius asked

"sirius, how do you know if their pureblood or not?" lily asked in confusion

"aww my sweet little tiger-lily, did you not know that all purebloods are related in some way or another?"

lily blinked bewildered

"what? are you serious?"

"why lily i am always sirius!" the animagus pointed out, "but yes, sure me and prongs are like second cousins or something and wormtail and moony are stuck in the branches of the family tree as well"

lily thought that this sounded strange but shrugged it off, thinking that she would ask alice about it tonight as alice was a pureblood as well.

**Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage**

**and Mrs. Figg made him look at all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"arrrr cats!"

both werewolf and stag shot the dog looks to tell him to shut up

lily catching these looks raised her eyebrows, then turned to sirius and asked what was so bad about cats

"well...umm, you see...he..."james muttered trying to cover up his best friends mistake, but found he couldnt lie under the gaze of the girl he loved.

"well, its like this tiger-lily, when i was just a small, young and Innocent little boy" lily snorted at the word innocent, knowing the boy infront of her was never in his life innocent. "well i was attacked by a vicious kitty!" sirius finished with a look of glee

james and remus had a look on their faces that clearly asked if that was the best he could came up with but padfoot just gave them a happy grin and the thumbs up in responds

lily just sighed realising that she wasn't going to get an answer

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this.**

"she better be nicer to my baby!" lily huffed

**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws and Tufty again.**

"ha i dont blame ye mate!" said sirius

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"and im sure he hates her just as much!"

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

lily and james scowled at this wishing that this would not happen in their future

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

**"On holiday in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer.)**

"ahhh harry ma boy, if only it were that simple and these people were kind, nice try though" james approved

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"hes not going to blow up the house" james said exasperated

"**I won't blow up the house,"**

james suddenly had a big goofy smile on his face

"prongs, it looks like you and our mini marauder think very alike" sirius said.

when his best friend said this, james felt closer to his future son. he looked down at lily and gave her a warm smile which she returned

**said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo,"**

**said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car ..."**

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone ..."**

**Dudley began to cry loudly.**

"baby..." muttered sirius

**In fact he wasn't really crying it had been years since he'd really cried, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

lily snorted, how could her sister be so stupid to fall of that act?

**"Dinky Duddydums,**

the marauders sniggered at the nickname while lily giggled

**don't cry,Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

**I ... don't ... want ... him ... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

"that little brat!" sirius thought that this over grown baby was looking alot like his kid brother regulus, whom he had not had a civil conversation in over a year, simply because he wanted to join the death eaters when he left hogwarts.

**Just then, the doorbell rang –**

**"Oh, Good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother.**

**Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.**

the three boys laughed thinking of their close friend peter pettigrew who looked and sounded like a rat, not to mention he transformed into a rat on full moons

**He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them.**

**Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"ofcourse he did" sighed remus shaking

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

"he sure did get lucky on that one"

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

"cant he give the child one minutes peace?" the dog animagus sighed

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's,**

"get away from my son, you fat owff!"

**"I'm warning you now, boy -any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"i cant believe Dumbledore thought, this man was best to look after our son!" lily huffed tears burning under her eyes. James gave her a comforting hug, in his own head he thought the same but he also noticed, that this was the first time she had referred to harry as 'our son'. He smiled slightly at this.

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly ..."**

"ha, like he'll believe that prongslet!" Sirius laughed

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him.**

"told you!"

"no one ever doubted you padfoot" said remus

**No ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

"well you kinda did make them happen"

"sirius what are you on about this time?"

"tiger-lily, the strange stuff happening is obviously accidental magic!" said sirius smirking.

lily thought about it for a minute then said, "you know what sirius? you more smart than you let on to be..."

"I know" he said smugly, "just dont tell anyone, it will ruin my reputation"

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barber's looking as though he hadn't been at all,**

two of the three mauranders laughed at this while james just sighed and ruffled his raven hair self-consciously.

**had taken a pair of scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his fringe,which she left 'to hide that horrible scar'.**

lily scrowled in discusted, who was this person who had once been her best friend and close sister?

**Dudley laughed himself silly**

"shut up, you fat pig" growled sirius, he was siriusly (mind the pun) starting to get peeved off by his best friends future nephew.

**at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and his Sellotaped glasses.**

"what?! no son of a maraunder get laughed at on my watch!"

"sirius...sit down..._talking_ to a book cant be good for your health... let alone _point_and _shout_at it" remus said, while not liking that harry was getting picked on, he found sirius very amusing at this point in time.

lily and james on the other hand looked outraged at each other, and silently agreed, with one look, that they would make sure there unborn son would never have to go through this.

lily started to read again after a few moments.

**Next morning, however, he had got up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

"good!" stated the three mauranders and lily at once, they all smirked at each other.

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this,**

there smiles quickly turned into frowns.

**even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old jumper of Dudley's (brown with orange bobbles).**

"eh, dont blame ye there harry" sirius said in disgust.

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a glove puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry.**

"atta boy, pj!" laughed sirius, the others laughed along with him until james piped up.

"wait, sirius who is pj? my future son is called _harry_not _jp_!"

"sure he is! pj! as in prongs junior, get it prongs?"

they all siggered at sirius' way of thinking.

**Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

"good!" lily huffed, she still on a little more than angry that her sister would treat her son in such a way. while james just sighed. he couldnt get over the fact that mr and mrs evans had raised such a beautiful, smart, honest, hot headed, opinionated, courageous, selfless daughter (he wanted to go on but realised he could never run out of things to say) and yet they had also raised an ugly, pig headed selfish twat aswell. it didnt make any sense to him but he let it go for the time being. he was sure he would ask lily about it when he had a chance.

**On the other hand, he'd got into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens.**

"well, what was he doing on a roof anyway?"

"hes a marauders son!"

"aye it's what you expect"

**Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

"oi my god...we have a flying mini prongs on our hands!" sirius shouted out in a parody voice of someone in shock

**The Dursley's had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings.**

"thats hardly fair! harry getting into trouble for something he didnt mean to do and because of people bullying him!" lily cried in outrage.

"aw dont worry about it flower, how many letters has been sent home to the potters between us both now, eh prongs?"

"ha, at least 350, i would be disappointed if it was any lower" smiled james

"yes well that may be so, but its still not fair on harry! and why would your letters be sent to his house sirius?"

"lily-cakes, do you really think my parents would care what i got up to here? the potters are more of a family to me then them two pure-blood maniacs ever will be! and minnie knows rightly that mrs p would take the head off me and does and will do again. sure i stay there now anyway"

"and were glad to have you mate" james slapped him on the back, "even if you do eat all our food!"

lily raised her eye brows in surprise, she was aware that the black boy didnt get along with his family because he was against the whole "pure-bloods are better than everyone else" thing but she didnt know that he now lived with the potters. their friendship must really run deep.

**But all he tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big bins outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

"i still say he flew"

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong.**

"why do i get the really bad feeling that something is going to go wrong?" sighed remus, where was peter, sirius and himself?

"because this is a marauders child? and not just any marauders child, this is james prongs potter co founder of the marauders! takes whos child this is. of course its going to go wrong this thing in his blood" joked sirius. but remus wasnt in for seeing the funny in the horror that was that his friends were dead and their child was in a living hell.

**It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living-room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank and Harry**

**were just a few of his favorite subjects.**

"hmmm, i wonder what his all time favorite subject that he complains about is?" james said sarcastically

" yes, i wonder, couldnt be harry, 'cause that who totally be just out of the question!" played along sirius

**This morning, it was motorbikes.**

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorbike overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorbike," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

"it wasnt a dream! it was real! and it was mine!" shouted sirius

"shh!"

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beetroot with a moustache, "MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!"**

"thats what you think, you muggleton!"

"muggleton? seriously sirius?" smirked remus

"what? he is! and no puns, thank you very much!"

**Dudley and Piers snickered.**

"twats"

"james, shh!"

**"I know they don't," said Harry.**"**It was only a dream."**

sirius was about to pipe up but was silenced

"yes, we know it wasnt a bloody dream, no need to remind us again!"

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even in a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"just because they know hes one of us, and that kind of stuff is real for us!" sighed remus

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with people. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice lolly.**

"selfish stingy prick!"

**It wasn't bad either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head and looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

laughter bursted through the room

"god, that child of yours sure does have a good imagination"

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time.**

lily smiled sadly, and looked over at james. all she could see was the future and the possibilities of what could come next in his eyes.

"it should have been _us_ taking him to the zoo, on _his_birthday." she said, her eyes wattery

james nodded,"it will be lils, dont you worry, it _will_be"

**He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.**

**They ate in the zoo restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbockers glory wasn't big enough,**

**Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterwards, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"and here it come" remus rolled his eyes, he just knew it was going to happen, now he just needed to know what was the 'was'.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house.**

**It was cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were****crawling and slithering over bits of wood and and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons**

**Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place.**

"im surprised he didnt soil his knickers at the sight of the beast"

**It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car,and crushed it into a dustbin -**

**but at the moment it didn't look in the mood.**

**In fact, it was fast stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils**.

"poor snake, having to look at that thing!" joked james

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered.**

**Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned.**

"your boring"

**He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long.**

**It was worse than having a cupboard for a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up**

**- at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

"aww hes so thoughtful"

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were level with Harry's.****_It winked._**

…

"what?" sirius said in a very serious and even voice

lilys eyebrows pulled together "thats what it says... "...level with...it winked!"

"hmm, im not liking the sound of this..."james mused

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

"nooo! dont encourage the thing!" remus told the book

**The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time."**

everyone one was silent, nobody could understand! how could he be a parseltongue?

lily slowly turned to james, "you dont by any chance speak parseltongue and just forgot to mention it?"

james licked his lips and turned his head from side to side

remus was the next to speak

"james, have you ever looked at your family tree? maybe the ability to speak it skips a few generations..."

james was still shaking his head " no way, my whole family has never been able to, they all have been in gryffindor...i don't see harry could be able to do it! its not possible!"

"hmmm, and lily are you sure that no one in your family has magical blood? even if its a far out relative?"

" well, ehh... i dont think so? i cant be sure...ive never really thought about it! my parents would have told me! im completely muggle-born! im sure of it! why is he like that? is is dangerous? will he get into trouble? whats going to happen him?" lily was quickly going into a panic attack

james graded her shoulders, " lily calm down. its okay. hes going to be fine! as long as the wrong people dont find out, he will be ok!"

lilys heart rate slowly began to go down.

"are you sure? you promise?"

james looked straight into those big green eyes, he loved so much "yes i promise!"

"but voldemort can speak parseltongue?"

"it might just be a coincidence lily..." remus piped up now that she had calmed down

"yeah lily, no biggie, no need to through a psycho!" sirius black, always trying to lighten the mood, always.

"sure i bet one of these books has the explanation in it somewhere"

"yeah lets keep reading lils"

"yeah, yeah okay"

**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

james was so confused, how could his son speak parseltongue?

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. Boa Constrictor, Brazil."Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. " DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

"erh! no, i cant be bothered to listen to that twat again!

**Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could.**

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs.**

"dont you dare touch my son you fat ugly bas-"

"james, please! im not happy about it either dont im not swearing and blinding at the book!"

**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.**

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

"hahahahaha he made it disappear! what a legg!" laughed padfoot.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out on to the floor - people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

"not surprised with a great big dirty snake running round the place!"

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, " Brazil, here I come ... Thanksss, amigo."**

"its really creeping me out that he can speak not bloody snakes!" james mumbled while lily nodded in agreement

"are you serious? oh wait none of you could live up to this!", sirius waved his hand up and down his body, " but really i would love to be able to talk to snakes!"

lily, james and snorted,

"of course you would! but we ( she waved her hand between herself and james) would rather something that can eat our son doesnt start to have a nice wee chat with him before dinner!"

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"it went puff!" laughed padfoot and prongs

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologized over and over again.**

"no need, didnt the two lads a favour if ye ask me"

**Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed,**

"should have done more than snap!"

**but by the time they were all back in uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

all four of the teenager tuted

**But, worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"shut up you stupid ejit!"

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals,"**

"you better feed my baby, you worthless piece of crap!" lily huffed

**before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking in to the kitchen for some food.**

"yup, theres not a doubt now"

"no doubt that what remus?"

"thats definitly your child prongs, sneaking out to get food? i can only imagine him at hogwarts!"

james only smiled, it was nice to here

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died.**

james and lily looked at each other at the reminder of their death. they didnt need to say anything, they both knew they would do anything to make sure they lived to see their son grow

**Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light**

"oh my god"

"the killing curse"

"how could he survive that?"

"he must be the only one whose ever done it!"

**and a burning pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where the green light came couldn't remember his parents at all.**

lily had to stop. tears welled up in her eyes and she begged herself not to lose control.

"lily, do you want me to read the rest?" asked james, when he heard that his only son didnt remember him, he felt a pang at his chest where his heart was. but he knew he needed to be strong for his future wife.

"no, no its okay, just...just give me a moment"

after lily took a feww very deep breaths she carried on

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

"he doesnt even know what we look like!"

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened;**

"ahhh, why didnt sirius or i not come? where were we?"

**the Dursleys were his only family.**

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him.**

"thats odd"

"maybe not, remember mc gonagall said everyone would know his name...maybe it was true"

**Very strange strangers they were, too.A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything.**

**A wild-looking woman dressed in all green has waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple cloak had actually shaken his hand in the street the other ****day then walked away without another word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

"yup definitely wizards!"

**At school, Harry had no one.**

"wait till you get to hogwarts, harry! you will love it! ture gryffindor you are!"

lily and james smiles at the thought

**Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"well thats the end of that chapter"

"i dont know about the rest of ye's but padfoot is quite hungry..."

"ill read the next chapter and then we'll get some food, okay?"

"okaaay" sirius huffed

and james began to read **"letters from no one..."**


End file.
